


A Night of Birthday Adventure

by Lustfulcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Taco Bell use protect yourself, crackfic, depeche mode use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/pseuds/Lustfulcat
Summary: In which Mike and Nanaba party more than Erwin but the Birthday Boy still wins.Written for the Erwin Week 2016 Day 5: Birthday prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am lucky enough to share a birthday with Erwin Smith so I wanted to write something inspired by my silly friends and the crazy birthdays they've thrown for me.
> 
> I forgot to tell you guys that I sometimes write crackfic. I might not be sorry. Shout out to the Mike Zacharias Appreciation Squad and all other Depeche-Mode-Loving-Eruris.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mike.” Erwin leaned against his kitchen counter, folding his arms.

“Come on,” his friend pushed with a sly grin. “It’s your birthday and we’re all adults.”

Nanaba snorted from the couch, not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through. 

“That’s exactly why it’s a bad idea.” Erwin pursed his lips, his crossed arms making a statement. “We’re in our thirties.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Nanaba said, desperately clinging to twenty-nine like a lifeline. 

“And doing Mari-um-Molly ” Erwin stuttered. 

Nanaba dropped the magazine and it sprawled on the floor. “Did you almost say _‘doing Marie’_?” Her face was twisted as it held back laughter. 

Mike stared at him. “Good Freudian slip, pal. See, this is _exactly_   why you need to let loose tonight.” 

Erwin didn’t really mean to mention his ex-wife. The only person he’d ever seriously loved, who’d married one of his friends a few years after their divorce and who’d just had her third kid last year. No, he never thought about it and he certainly never felt alone. 

Besides, he had his career. And friends. Friends who thought they were still in college but he loved them nonetheless since they wouldn’t allow him to spend his birthday alone. 

“Let’s just see how it goes.” Erwin said, not conceding to anything but uncrossing his arms. The look Mike shared with Nanaba was triumphant and Erwin wondered if leaving with them on what Nanaba termed “A Night of Birthday Adventure” was a big mistake. 

**********

After two bars and a burlesque show, Erwin drunkenly agreed to the Molly and Nanaba handed out three little round pills stamped with a blue and white crest. 

“Where did you get these?” Erwin studied the tablet in his hand, admiring the design. 

“You know the scientist my roommate is dating?” Nanaba downed her pill, accepting a water from Mike that he’d purchased somewhere along the night. 

Erwin nodded, taking the water from Nanaba and sighing before he swallowed his own. The pill was tasteless and he wondered if he’d feel any of the effects. 

“Well they make them as a side business so I can vouch for the quality,” Nanaba stated. 

“Where to next?” Erwin asked as they crossed the street. 

“Club Trost,” Mike said, clapping Erwin on the shoulder. “Don’t give me that look, it’s 80s night, plus Nanaba knows the DJ.” 

**********

An hour later Erwin was swaying to the fifth Depeche Mode song in a row and he wasn’t the only one. Club Trost was less of a club and more like a bar with a small dance floor in the back but the sound system wasn’t bad and the drinks were reasonable. Mike and Nanaba had disappeared long ago to dance and Erwin had set up on a barstool in the corner, watching people come and go. He felt the glimmers of the pill but nothing more and had only agreed to do it because the few times he’d tried drugs in college they didn’t work on him; he was pretty sure that this time the result would be the same. He’d always thought it was his build but from one look at Mike that probably wasn’t the case since him and Nanaba were definitely feeling it. Every once in awhile they’d stop hanging on each other to wave at him from the dance floor and he’d toast them, or give them a thumbs up, getting another beer from the tab Mike had opened when they walked in.

As the night went on, Erwin noticed that the setlist was specifically geared toward his favorite bands and knew it hadn’t been a coincidence when he saw Nanaba slip the DJ a fifty dollar bill with a smile and a few words, then the Depeche Mode block started. 

The song currently playing was a rare track from an early album, a particular favorite of his and he noticed that the attractive man at the end of the bar was mouthing the words to it as he stared at his drink. He was short but built, with dark hair in his eyes and a glare that could cut steel, and he was grabbing Erwin’s attention without even trying. There was something about him that Erwin couldn’t put his finger on and he’d certainly like to; however, the man looked like he didn’t want to be bothered. 

The music wore on and the crowd thinned until last call rang out. Only a handful of people were left by then, the attractive man being one of them, and Erwin waved off the bartender since he needed all the help he could get to peel Mike and Nanaba off the dance floor and each other then get them home in one piece. 

“What’s wrong with your friends?” 

Erwin looked over to find the object of his attention standing beside him. He was shorter than expected but Erwin could feel the barely-caged energy underneath, beating like a drum, a warning. It only drew him closer. 

“They’re…” he wasn’t sure the truth was appropriate yet, “celebrating my birthday?” 

“Molly, huh?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow and Erwin looked at him in shock until he snorted and said “I can see their pupils from here.” 

Erwin laughed, it sprung from his chest and felt like release. 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

The man started into his face and Erwin noticed that his eyes were grey like stormclouds, a fitting compliment to his demeanor. 

“You didn’t take any,” he stated as he pulled back, done with his examination. 

“I did, in fact,” Erwin corrected him. “Things like that don’t work so well on me.” 

“No shit?” the man replied looking oddly impressed. “And I can’t get drunk no matter how hard I try.” 

Erwin chuckled at that. “So you’ve been drinking..?” 

“It’s just pineapple juice. I come here for the music.” The man leaned against the bar, and Erwin felt like this birthday could suddenly jump from good to great. 

Until Mike draped himself across the man’s back and Nanaba jumped on top of Mike. 

“Who is _this?_ ” Mike yelled, sniffing his newest victim, and Erwin knew that he was losing ground as the man looked horrified and also like he was going to flip Mike and Nanaba over his shoulder. For some reason Erwin knew that, despite his size, the man could easily do it. 

“You two, stop what you’re doing. Please.” Erwin leaned in, grabbing Mike’s arm and tugging as Nanaba slid off. Limp as a noodle, Mike was easily malleable, allowing himself to be pulled off the man and propped up against the wall. Nanaba was actually helpful and pinned Mike there with a hand on his chest. 

“Sorry about that,” Erwin said, and he wouldn’t blame the man if he left right now. But he didn’t, he just straightened his clothes and acted like Mike was filthy. It was incredibly amusing to Erwin, and almost cute. 

“You still haven’t told us who this is.” Nanaba pointed out. 

“Levi,” the man said, eyes on Erwin. 

“Erwin,” he replied with a smile. 

The last song was finishing and the lights were slowly coming up; they were going to have to leave the bar shortly and Erwin needed to strategize on how to get Mike and Nanaba home while bringing Levi with him. To Erwin this was the most interesting part of the night and he wasn’t about to let that go just yet. 

“I’m Nanaba and this lunk is Mike,” Nanaba said with a drug-induced perpetual grin, erasing Erwin’s worry as she declared. “And now that we all know each other I have two words for you gentlemen. _Taco_ _Bell_.” 

**********

Erwin did not expect Levi to accompany them on the journey to Taco Bell yet he did, but what really surprised him was that when Mike passed out at the booth and Nanaba wilted, Levi didn’t leave; he helped Erwin get them back to his place. Nanaba managed a groggy walk but Mike needed to be half-dragged and with Levi the job was infinitely easier since the smaller man was much stronger than he looked, and Erwin felt much stronger alongside him. 

Once inside, Mike was dumped somewhat haphazardly on the living room fold-out and Nanaba immediately passed out next to him. Erwin left glasses of water on the table by the couch and smiled at Levi who was straightening his clothes again; yes, it was definitely cute. 

“Your friend is a fucking giant,” Levi said flatly. His eyes flicked to a small pile of brightly-colored birthday cards on the counter. “It’s your birthday, huh?” 

“Well, it’s after midnight so not anymore,” Erwin stated, pointedly looking at the clock. 

Levi snorted again. “Looks like they did all the partying for you.” 

Erwin chuckled, Levi seemed to have an effect on him. His humor was cutting and dour, perfect coming from his lips. “They mean well.” 

“Happy late birthday,” Levi stated. “How old are you? Forty…” 

“I am certainly not as old as you,” Erwin sparred back. “I’m only thirty-five.” 

Levi’s lips formed a thin line and Erwin knew he had parried well. 

“Shit, I thought you were close to fifty,” he shot back and Erwin laughed again, bright and clear as a bell, causing Nanaba to shift and mutter. 

Once his humor calmed Erwin tilted his head, studying Levi. “Why did you talk to me at the bar?” 

Levi gave him the same look, wariness with the flicker of a pounce underneath. “Because I knew that your friends paid off the DJ to play your favorite songs and we have the same taste in music.” 

“I noticed that as well,” Erwin murmured, blinking as Levi moved closer, stalking him like a cat. Yes, this birthday was definitely shifting back into great. 

“A man with good eyebrows who likes Depeche Mode is hard to find,” Levi said, pressing against him, and as their lips met Erwin decided that great was no longer an appropriate word for this birthday. 

It was now categorized as _best_.


End file.
